C.Syde's Wiki:Warning
---- C.Syde's Wiki has, over time, adopted a system of Warnings to address actions performed by users that, while not serious enough to warrant a block, do need to be addressed. Warnings are issued through use of user warning templates. Do not consider warnings as a form of punishment. The purpose of warnings are to correct behaviour which is contrary to established wiki practice or policy, not to chastise a user for breaking a rule. As part of the principle of assuming good faith, it is believed that most edits made to C.Syde's Wiki, even edits which detract from the quality of the wiki, are done with good intentions. If another user feels you have performed an edit with good intentions but have erred either by violating practice or policy, they may choose to issue a warning. Additionally, if your edit perhaps was not performed with the best of intent, they may choose to give you the benefit of the doubt, in hopes that you will adjust your behaviour and continue to make positive contributions to the wiki. What to do when warned If you have received a warning, be sure to read the reason behind the warning, including any additional justification the administrator gave, if any. If the meaning of the warning or the reason for receiving it is unclear to you, contact the user that gave you the warning on that user's , or contact an administrator on the administrators' noticeboard. After you have read a warning message, you are free to remove it from your page. Note that the history of your talk page will continue to show a warning even after it is removed from the current page version, so removing a warning in order to appear 'innocent' while performing bad faith edits likely won't work for very long. Don't feel ashamed about having received a warning. All users make mistakes, misinterpret or don't understand the rules, etc. What is essential is that you evaluate the action(s) that you took that led to your being warned in the first place, and adjust those actions which were responsible. Warnings are not meant to be disciplinary, nor are they meant to shame users who receive them. Make a point to read (or re-read) Wiki Policy after a warning, and address any questions about the policies to an administrator. What Not to do when warned A warning is not a severe event, and it does not require a severe reaction on the part of the person warned. If you personally disagree with having been warned, politely ask the user the reason(s) for the warning they gave you. Do not become hostile towards the warning user or others, as that is going to make it more difficult for you to reach a fair outcome. If you believe a warning was issued against you for personal reasons, discretely contact an administrator through the administrators' noticeboard and ask them to review the situation; in this scenario, please be sure to be able to demonstrate the issuing user's hostile behaviour, or your claim might be viewed as being hostile towards the user that initially warned you. If you believe a warning was received due to a poor policy or guideline, consider proposing a change in the . Under no circumstances should you 'publicly' (e.g. on the Community Portal talk page or in a forum or blog post) complain about a warning you've received. After all, you were not blocked for your behaviour, meaning you have an opportunity to correct any such behaviour in the future. You should not claim a bias against you where one does not exist, as doing so will make you look petty and unwilling to be reasonable. And all of these behaviours increase the chance that you might be blocked later on in the future. The bottom line - warnings are learning experiences, not punishments. Do your best to learn from the experience, don't dwell on a warning or consider it as a badge of shame. Issuing warnings User warnings are designed as a tool to correct negative behaviour, both behaviour undertaken in good faith and behaviour taken in bad faith. Users issuing warnings should strive to assume good faith wherever possible. List of warnings A list of warnings is available at C.Syde's Wiki:Warning/List of warnings. Warning Warning Category:User warnings